Some applications, in response to various user actions, perform a number of operations that change data associated with the applications. For example, some applications perform one or more, or a series, of structured query language (“SQL”) operations that change a data state in response to user actions. Some state changes may be easily detected. For example, a user may intentionally create, update, or delete a record.
Other state changes, however, may not be readily detected. For example, a state change may be experienced by underlying, hidden, or background data in response to various operations, some or all of which may be unintentionally made. Thus, changes to the data may go undetected, or may be detected, if at all, long after the changes occur. Searching for changes to the data may require labor intensive and/or resource consuming symptomatic gestures and/or guesswork conducted by the user to understand data changes. Furthermore, when data changes are detected, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to determine how and/or when the data changed.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.